


I hope

by AlexisInPhandom



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6503716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisInPhandom/pseuds/AlexisInPhandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil comes out as gay. <br/>Dan comes out as Bi.<br/>Things happen.</p>
<p>----------------------------------------<br/>I am not saying any of this really happend. This is a work of fiction for entertainment uses only.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I hope

"Hey guys!" Phil looked at his camera. He was nervous, of course. But he hoped Dan would see it. "Um, I wanted to talk to you guys about something if I may. Should I say “if I may?“ *laughs* I don't think so." He kept rambling on about pointless stuff. He was avoiding the situation at hand, and he knew it. " so.. Back to the entire point point of this video" he stuttered. "Um I'm, uh" he was scared. "I'm gay"  
\-----------------------------------------------  
"Hello Internet" Dan was scared. He always said how strait he was. Now he was.... Well not. "I need to talk to you..." He trailed of and started talking about the gaming channel. He was avoiding it. "So um this video is" he whispered. "I'm bi"  
\-----------------------------------------------  
"Hey Phil" Dan said quietly. I saw your video. "And I saw yours" Phil said not taking his eyes off his laptop screen. "So do you wanna talk about it or something?" Phil asked. Scooting over so Dan could sit. He did. "Yeah I do" Dan replied.  
\-----------------------------------------------  
It's 7 years later Dan and Phil are getting married. Their fans know and so do their family's. They're happy


End file.
